


Szpital

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [51]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry- Harry jest sławny i jest członkiem 1D( wszyscy są w zespole oprócz Lou). Musi on pojechać do szpitala odwiedzić fankę która jest ciężko chora. Gdy jest na terenie szpitala widzi jakiegoś człowieka który wymiotuję krwią(Tak to Lou!). Gdy próbuję go podnieść on płaczę i się wyrywa się. Harry nie wie co się dzieje, gdy nagle widzi, że cały drży, a po jego udach płynie krew. Przerażony chłopak bierze go na ręce i nie zważając, że on wyje z bólu biegnie z nim do szpitala. Happy End? Dziękuję !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szpital

Znalazłem wolne miejsce na parkingu, zatrzymując tam samochód. Wysiadłem patrząc na budynek szpitala. Kilka dni temu dostałem list od 10-letniej fanki chorej na raka. Pisała w nim jak to uwielbia One Direction i marzy, aby mnie poznać. Postanowiłem zrobić jej niespodziankę i ją odwiedzić. Wyjąłem z auta plecak, w którym był prezent – pluszak – dla dziewczynki i zarzucając go na ramię, ruszyłem w stronę wejścia.  
Byłem w połowie drogi, kiedy zobaczyłem postać mężczyzny, która podtrzymywała się pnia drzewa. Wyglądało jakby wymiotowała. Zrobiłem kilka kroków, tak on zdecydowanie wymiotowała i to krwią. Kiedy torsje przestały nim wstrząsać, odsunął się na ziemię, opierając o drzewo i chowając głowę w kolanach.  
Podszedłem do niego, chcąc mu pomóc i zabrać do szpitala. Ciało chłopaka się trzęsło, a do moich uszu doszedł cichy szloch.  
\- Hej, co się dzieje – kucnąłem przy nim, dotykając jego ramienia.  
Uniósł gwałtownie głowę, a duże, błękitne tęczówki spojrzały na mnie z przerażeniem.  
\- N-nie – odsunął się. W jego głosie był strach i panika.  
\- Nic ci nie zrobię, chcę pomóc – próbowałem ponownie go dotknąć.  
\- NIE – krzyknął gwałtownie się podnosząc i od razu upadając na ziemię. Leżał zwinięty w kulkę na ziemi i się trząsł.  
\- Naprawdę nic ci się nie stanie – próbowałem go uspokoić.  
Ująłem go delikatnie i pomogłem się podnieść trzęsącemu chłopakowi. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jego twarz jest posiniaczona i zakrwawiona, podobnie jak koszulka, które gdzieniegdzie były potargane, a jego jasne spodnie brudne z krwi pomiędzy udami.  
Chłopak próbował się jeszcze wyrwać, ale zacieśniłem swój uścisk, biorąc go na ręce i biegnąc w stronę szpitala. Szatyn szlochał i krzyczał próbując się wydostać, jednak mu na to nie pozwoliłem.  
Wbiegłem do środka, wzywając pomocy. Przy moim boku od razu pojawiła się pielęgniarka, a za nią pielęgniarz pchał nosze. Położyłem ostrożnie chłopaka, który próbował się zerwać i uciec, jednak pracownicy szybko zareagowali przytrzymując go i wstrzykując środki na uspokojenie.  
\- Co mu się stało? – pielęgniarka zwróciła się do mnie.  
\- Nie wiem. Znalazłem go na terenie szpitala przy drzewie. Wymiotował krwią – wytłumaczyłem.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową i po chwili zniknęła w głębi korytarza, razem z pielęgniarzem i nieznajomym szatynem.  
Stałem przez chwilę otępiały, dopóki nie przypomniałem sobie po co tu jestem. Podszedłem do recepcji chcąc się dowiedzieć jak trafić na oddział dziecięcy. Dostałem pożądaną informację i już po chwili znajdowałem się w pokoju dziewczynki.  
Katy, bo tak miała na imię, nie spodziewała się mojej wizyty. O to właśnie chodziło, to miała być niespodzianka. Kiedy zobaczyłam na jej twarzy szeroki uśmiech, poczułem przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele. Naprawdę czułem się szczęśliwy wiedząc, że mogłem spełnić jej marzenie.  
Spędziliśmy naprawdę kilka miłych godzin. Dałem jej pluszaka, którego kupiłem. Katy poprosiła również o autograf i zdjęcie. Wspólnie zaśpiewaliśmy kilka piosenek i zagrałem z nią w kilka gier, które miała. Jednak bez względu na to jak dobrze się bawiłem nie potrafiłem wyrzucić z głowy porannego wydarzenia. Zastanawiałem się, co się dzieje z szatynem. Właśnie dlatego po pożegnaniu się z dziewczynką, jak najszybciej ponownie udałem się do recepcji chcąc dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajdę chłopaka. Na początku pielęgniarka nie chciała mi powiedzieć, ale kiedy ją poinformowałem, że to ja go znalazłem, w końcu (ale dalej niechętnie) podała mi numer sali.  
Na miejscu spotkałem lekarza, który stał przy łóżku szatyna i zapisywał coś w swoich papierach. Podniósł głowę, kiedy zauważył moją obecność?  
\- Tak? – posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Um…chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć co z nim. Um…znalazłem go i po prostu trochę się martwię – wytłumaczyłem się, mając nadzieję, że lekarz mi coś powie o stanie szatyna.  
\- Cóż, jak mogłeś zauważyć chłopak został naprawdę brutalnie pobity i zgwałcony. Ma pęknięte 2 żebra i zwichniętą nogę. Na razie śpi, musieliśmy mu ponownie podać środki uspokajające.  
\- A te wymioty krwią? – czy to możliwe, aby one też były tego skutkiem.  
\- Możliwe, że podczas pobicia zostały naruszone narządy wewnętrzne. Myślę, że dzisiaj niewiele się od niego dowiemy. Jeśli chcesz go odwiedzić proponuję inny dzień – zapisał coś w swoich kartkach i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Podszedłem bliżej łóżka uważnie przeglądając się chłopakowi. Jego brązowe włosy były rozrzucone po poduszce, zadawały się być miękkie w dotyku. Powieki zamknięte, a długie, ciemne rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki. Wysokie, dobrze odznaczające się kości policzkowe, wąskie, zaróżowione – teraz lekko popękane – usta. Musiałem przyznać, że pomimo tych wszystkich siniaków i zadrapań chłopak był naprawdę piękny.  
Wyszedłem z pokoju, przy drzwiach ostatni raz spoglądając na szatyna, z postanowieniem, że jutro tu wrócę.  
*****  
Nareszcie kamery zostały wyłączone, światła odrobinę przygasły, a ja mogłem stąd wyjść. Szybko pożegnałem się z dziennikarką, która przeprowadzała z nami wywiad.  
Kierując się w stronę wyjścia, wyciągnąłem telefon dzwoniąc po taksówkę. Niby mogłem wracać z chłopakami i poprosić, aby mnie wysadzili pod szpitalem, ale na razie nie chciałem, aby ktoś wiedział, że tam jadę.  
Przyspieszyłem swoje kroki słysząc jak ktoś mnie woła. W tej chwili nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać i się tłumaczyć.  
\- Harry! – poczułem dłoń na moim ramieniu, spojrzałem w bok gdzie dostrzegłem niebieskie tęczówki i blond czuprynę – Gdzie tak pędzisz? Planujemy z chłopakami iść coś zjeść?  
\- Sorry, ale nie idę z wami. Muszę coś załatwić – wytłumaczyłem się.  
\- Nic nie wspominałeś – spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.  
\- Nagle wyskoczyło. Muszę lecieć – poklepałem go po plecach i jak najszybciej odbiegłem.  
*****  
Wszedłem do sali i od razu swój wzrok skupiłem na szatynie. Siedział oparty o poduszki i wpatrywał się w widok za oknem. Odchrząknąłem cicho, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, jednak on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.  
\- Cześć – przywitałem się podchodząc od chłopaka – Jestem Harry. To ja cię znalazłem – szatyn dalej spoglądał w stronę okna. Zachowywał się jakby w ogóle mnie tu nie było – Um…przyszedłem sprawdzić jak się czujesz.  
Ostrożni odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku, a jego błękitne tęczówki spoczęły na mnie. Jednak to co w nich zobaczyłem lekko mnie przestraszyło. Jego oczy były puste, żadnych uczuć. Żadnego bólu, smutku, rozpaczy. Nic. Przecież wczoraj został zgwałcony i pobity. Albo bardzo dobrze się maskował, albo to wydarzenie tak mocno nim wstrząsnęło, że jeszcze do niego nie doszło to co się stało.  
\- Jak masz na imię? Mogę usiąść? – spytałem wskazując na krzesło obok łóżka.  
Chłopak jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko tępo się we mnie wpatrywał. Westchnąłem cicho, odwracając się i kierując do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach się zatrzymałem ostatni raz spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to przyjdę jutro – tak jak myślałem nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Nawet nie skinął, bądź zaprzeczył głową.  
Jak najszybciej wyszedłem z pokoju, w drzwiach spotykając lekarza.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitałem się – Co z…nim?  
Dalej nie znałem imienia chłopaka.  
\- Stan fizyczny jest w miarę dobry, za kilka dni go wypuścimy. Gorzej z psychiką. Rano był u niego psycholog, chłopak odkąd się obudził jest chyba w szoku, bo jak na razie nie dociera do niego to co się stało. Trzeba poczekać.  
Skinąłem głową, dziękując mu za wyjaśnienie i opuściłem szpital. Wróciłem do domy cały czas myśląc o chłopaku. Nie znałem go, ale było w nim cos takiego co mnie przyciągało i sprawiało, że chciałem go poznać. Chciałem jak najwięcej o nim wiedzieć, chciałem spędzić z nim trochę czasu.  
\- Harry! – krzyk prosto przy moim uchu wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Odwróciłem głowę napotykając brązowe oczy przyjaciela.  
\- Zwariowałeś Zayn? – syknąłem odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Mówimy do ciebie od 5 minut, odkąd wszedłeś do domu, stoisz w salonie tępo wpatrując się w okno. O czym tak myślałeś? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak – westchnąłem – jestem zmęczony. Idę się położyć – wyminąłem przyjaciela i ruszyłem do swojego pokoju.  
*****  
Następnego dnia ponownie odwiedziłem szatyna. Tym razem zastałem go w zupełnie innym stanie. Leżał na łóżku, zwinięty w kulkę. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte, co świadczyło o tym, że chłopak płakał.  
\- Cześć – mój głos był cichy nie chciałem go przestraszyć.  
Chłopak jednak się wzdrygnął, przenosząc na mnie przestraszone spojrzenie. Podniósł się ostrożnie na łóżku opierając o poduszki, a spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek wbił w swoje dłonie.  
\- Mogę usiąść? – pokiwał głową, tym samym dając mi zgodę.  
Powoli, żeby go bardziej nie przestraszyć, podszedłem do krzesła i na nim usiadłem.  
\- Jestem… - zacząłem, ale przerwał mi delikatny, lekko zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Wiem kim jesteś Harry – uniósł wzrok spoglądając na mnie – Wczoraj się przedstawiłeś, po za ty, kto nie zna Harry’ego Stylesa.  
\- No tak – lekko speszony, potarłem kark. Co się ze mną działo, nigdy się tak nie czułem.  
\- Jestem Louis – posłał mi blady uśmiech – Dziękuje, że mi pomogłeś.  
\- Oh, to drobiazg. Zrobiłem tylko to co powinienem – uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a chłopak skinął głową – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Fizycznie nie najgorzej, bolą mnie żebra, ale tak to w porządku. Gorzej z moją psychiką – kiedy to wypowiadał, w jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy.  
Wyciągnąłem rękę, aby dotknąć jego ramienia, ale Louis widząc to skulił się.  
\- Nie, proszę – wyjąkał.  
\- Przepraszam – szybko cofnąłem dłoń – Muszę już iść.  
\- Przyjdziesz jutro? – podniósł głowę spoglądając na mnie z nadzieję. Byłem zdziwiony, nie sądziłem, że będzie mnie chciał jeszcze spotkać.  
\- Przyjdę – posłałem mu uśmiech i opuściłem pokój.  
*****  
Minęły trzy dni, a ja codziennie odwiedzałem Louisa w szpitalu. Im więcej czasu spędzaliśmy razem, tym lepiej go poznawałem, a ja już nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym innym niż błękitnych tęczówkach.  
Louis dalej wzdrygał się na każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch i nie pozwalał się dotykać, a jedyną osobą przed którą się bardziej otworzył byłem ja. Nie ukrywam pochlebiało mi to, cieszyłem się.  
Dzisiaj Lou wychodził ze szpitala i obiecałem mu, że go odbiorę i zawiozę do domu. Oczywiście cieszyłem się, że mnie poprosił, ale byłem zdziwiony, czemu nie poprosił kogoś ze swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy go o to spytałem nagle zamilkł. Nie chciał o tym mówić więc nie naciskałem.  
Wyszedłem z domu, słysząc za sobą wołania chłopaków, jednak zignorowałem je udając, że nie słyszę.  
Podjechałem pod szpital i od razu udałem się do sali szatyna, jednak po drodze zatrzymał mnie lekarz.  
\- Panie Styles, możemy chwilę porozmawiać?  
\- Oczywiście, co się stało. Coś z Lou? – czułem jak moje serce zaczyna przyspieszać.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył tym samym mnie uspokajając – Z Louisem wszystko dobrze, to znaczy…Chodzi o to, że do tej pory Louis nie złożył zeznań. Policaj była u niego już kilka razy, jednak on cały czas odmawia powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Zauważyłem, że jesteś z nim dość blisko. Może tobie coś mówił i mógłbyś go namówić, aby złożył zeznania.  
\- Niestety nic nie wiem, kiedy wchodzimy na zbyt osobiste tematy Louis zazwyczaj zaczyna milczeć. Ale postaram się z nim porozmawiać i przekonać, aby jednak złożył te zeznania – zapewniłem lekarza.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, żegnając ze mną i ruszył w swoją stronę, podczas gdy ja kontynuowałem drogę do pokoju szatyna.  
Wszedłem do sali, zastając go już przebranego i czekającego na mnie. Siedział na łóżku, machając swoimi nogami, które nie dosięgały do podłogi i wpatrywał się w okno. Kiedy mnie zauważył, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Cześć – również się uśmiechnąłem na widok chłopaka – Gotowy?  
\- Tak – pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.  
\- No to idziemy – wyciągnąłem powoli dłoń w jego stronę, widziałem jak chłopak wpatruję się w nią, a w jego oczach pojawił się lekki strach i niepewność. Po chwili dłuższego oczekiwania, planowałem ją zabrać, kiedy poczułem jak ciepła, mniejsza dłoń dotyka mojej, a palce Louisa splatają się z moimi. Posłałem mu najszerszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać, a on odwzajemnił go nieśmiało – Chciałbym jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać – zacząłem ostrożnie, kiedy wychodziliśmy z sali szpitalnej.  
\- Coś się stało? – poczułem jak się spina.  
\- Nie – pokręciłem głową – Chodzi o to…rozmawiałem z lekarzem i powiedział mi, że nie chcesz złożyć zeznań na policji. Dlaczego?  
\- Harry, proszę – jęknął, czułem jak próbuje zabrać rękę, ale mu na to nie pozwoliłem – Nie chcę.  
\- Louis dlaczego? Nie chcesz, aby ten kto cię tak skrzywdził został ukarany?  
\- Harry, proszę – w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Jednak ja nie planowałem mu odpuścić. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby osoba, która skrzywdziła tak cudowną osobę jaką jest Louis, chodziła wolno.  
\- Louis o co chodzi? Co się dzieje? – zatrzymaliśmy się przy jednej ze szpitalnych ławek, a ja pociągnąłem szatyna, aby razem ze mną na niej usiadł – Czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć?  
\- Nie mogę, Harry zrozum, nie mogę tego zrobić – słone łzy stoczyły się po jego policzkach.  
\- Louis proszę cię – ująłem jego twarz w moje dłonie, chcąc aby na mnie spojrzał – Proszę Lou, powiedz mi. Chcę ci pomóc.  
Szatyn wybuchł płaczem wtulając się w mój tors. Jego łzy moczyły moja koszulkę, jednak w tym momencie niezbyt mnie to interesowało.  
\- Je-jeśli t-to zro-zrobię z-zostanę s-sam – wyszlochał.  
\- Nigdy Lou, nigdy nie będziesz sam – ucałowałem czubek jego głowy i mocniej przytuliłem do siebie – Zawsze będę przy tobie.  
\- O-obiecujesz? – czknął cicho.  
\- Tak.  
Zapadła cisza, którą przerywał jedynie cichy szloch Louisa i pociąganie nosem.  
\- T-to mój ch-chłopak – lekko się ode mnie odsunął, biorąc głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić – Ty-tylko je-jego m-mam. Ty-tylko o-on mn-mnie ko-kocha. Je-jeśli na n-niego do-doniosę t-to zostanę s-sam.  
\- Lou co ty mówisz? – byłem przerażony tym co usłyszałem. Jak ktoś mógł nie docenić takiego skarbu jakim jest Louis i tak go potraktować – Jeśli naprawdę by cię kochał, nigdy by cię nie uderzył.  
\- O-on mnie kocha. T-to b-był pi-pierwszy ra-raz g-gdy b-był t-tak ba-bardzo bru-brutalny. W-wcześniej ko-kończyło s-się na ki-kilki zadrapaniach i si-siniakach. Po-po prostu miał z-zły dz-dzień.  
\- Nie Lou, on tylko tak mówi. Powiedz mi, gdzie on teraz jest, czy chociaż raz cię odwiedził?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – On nawet n-nie wie, że byłem w szpitalu. W-wyszedłem z domu, kiedy on był w p-pracy.  
\- Widzisz, nawet się tobą nie zainteresował.  
\- A-ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć, pociągając przy tym nosem i wycierając wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzków.  
\- Louis kochasz go?  
Jego oczy stały się większe. Widziałem w nich ogromną niepewność i jakby strach przed odpowiedzią.  
\- J-ja nie wiem.  
\- Nie wiesz?  
\- K-kiedyś na pewno g-go kochałem, ale t-teraz…po prostu n-nie chcę być sam.  
\- I nie będziesz. Masz mnie i nie zostawię cię. Będę zawsze przy tobie, o ile mi na to pozwolisz.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której wpatrywaliśmy się sobie w oczy. W pięknych błękitnych tęczówkach widziałem mieszaninę emocji. Strach, niepewność, ból, nadzieję i nawet niewielki iskierki radości.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową.  
\- Złożysz zeznania? – spytałem z nadzieją.  
\- Tak, ale p-pójdziesz ze mną? – czułem jak ogarnia mnie ulga.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnąłem się, składając czuły pocałunek na jego czole i przytulając chłopaka do siebie.


End file.
